Petites Jovialités
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "STDs and All Things Merry" de schnook : Parce que le magicien ne peut pas devenir le prince. (Parce que même Kuranosuke ne peut pas se changer aussi rapidement. Drabble)


_Auteur : schnook_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Petites Jovialités

* * *

"Hum," dit-il, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

C'est dur de grandir en étant célèbre. Non, vraiment. C'est dur. Ça lui a emplit la tête de tout un tas de trucs inutiles à un trop jeune âge. Trop de choses expliquées sans savoir à quoi ça lui servirait. En plus, ça le protège de la pire manière qui soit. Peut-être un peu trop : un peu trop de couverture et de confort, un peu trop de rembourrage pour son cœur et sa tête. A la fin de la journée, il n'a pas la moindre idée de l'existence de ce genre de douleur. Personne ne l'a prévenu. Et dans la nuit, il finit par ressembler à un couillon, serrant son cœur à cause de juste quelques gouttes de ce qu'il ne peut pas supporter, de quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas _existe_. Personne ne l'a prévenu.

Il pense que Tsukimi est belle.

C'est une pensée qui ne fait pas vraiment partie d'un bien grand puzzle. Au lieu de ça, c'est juste une petite pièce de puzzle toute seule, qui dérive dans sa tête, déterminée à être sa propre histoire quand personne ne se souviendra qu'elle est là. Elle jaillit où elle ne devrait pas, quand elle ne devrait pas, comme elle ne devrait pas. C'est comme quand il est en train de faire les boutiques chez Dior et que tout à coup il y a cette grosse chose informe de la taille d'un éléphant à côté de lui. Qui le regarde. Qui lui sourit avec insouciance. Il veut pouvoir la faire partir mais _grand dieu _c'est un satane _éléphant_. Et ses bras à lui sont _frêles. Frêles et efféminés. Efféminés et frêles._

Bientôt, c'est injustifié comme intrusion.

Il est en train de se brosser les dents, entretenant son joli sourire Colgate à 100 000 watts, et il fait tomber un peu du Super Dentifrice Plus Blanc Que Blanc sur son nouveau ...

_Tsukimi est belle._

...et il est en train de manger des sushi caché derrière la porte du frigo parce que tout le monde sait que son grand frère contrôle le contenu du frigo _très _méticuleusement, ce qui lui fait penser à laisser une _preuve_ derrière lui juste pour l'énerver ...

_Tsukimi est belle._

...Et la soie sur ce truc est presque comme de la dentelle qui a le même toucher que la soie, mais qui ressemble à du chiffon de soie, mais c'est coloré de la même façon que seul le velours peut l'être dans ces riches tons de ...

_Tsukimi est belle._

...Et il est en train d'étudier ses mollets à lui tandis que Tsukimi raconte une histoire sur Clara (qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment mais la façon dont elle est toute excitée et dont elle a le souffle coupé attirent facilement son attention) et étudie et étudie et étudie et se demande s'il n'y aurait pas un exercice miracle qui les ferait rapidement muscler pour qu'ils paraissent plus virils, comme ce modèle masc...

_Tsukimi est belle._

...Et elle le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, quand une mèche de cheveux noir glisse d'au-dessus de son sourcil droit et reste devant son œil, et ça lui rappelle l'autre jour : la sensation de passer ses mains dans cette écharpe de soie noire de chez Chanel qui est en promo...

_Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle._

Et bientôt il se roule parterre, se serrant le cœur parce que personne ne lui a dit que ce serait comme _ça_. C'est l'argile et lui le potier, et elle évolue et se plie à son toucher, seulement il y a du rose sur ses joues et un éclat dans ses yeux qui lui disent qu'elle pense à son frère. Il retire le dernier bigoudi de ses cheveux, peigne la mèche de cheveux, la vaporise, la retouche, la laisse, le retouche encore et la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il est bien mémorisé l'angle de la boucle en fin de compte. Quarante degrés. Elle va au rendez-vous. D'une certaine manière, par un certain miracle. C'est une révélation. Impensable. Et pourtant le voilà, rendant l'impensable faisable. Le magicien des miracles.

Parce qu'on le considère ainsi. Poliment intéressé par la façon dont les perles de l'ourlet de sa robe tapotent le creux de ses genoux.

Enfin, elle s'en va.

Petite Tsukimi part dans la rutilante Benz noire, comme avalée toute entière. Engloutie. Comme ça aurait été plus facile.

Et il réalise qu'il a besoin d'un plan, d'une arme, pour combattre ce foutu truc qui grandit en lui.


End file.
